


Stain him

by Giu7ia



Series: Stain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, M/M, Seijou, matsuhana - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, seijou third years, third-years quartet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giu7ia/pseuds/Giu7ia
Summary: OiIwa fic with side MatsuHana, sequel of "Stain me". Now that Oikawa has realized his feelings, what will happen? Will he confess? Or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN:I'm so terribly sorry it took me sooooooo long to update... please forgive me... m(_ _)m
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> WARNING:BoyXBoy
> 
> DISCLAIMER:For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Haruichi Furudate.

"So…" started Hanamaki, as he stared at Oikawa.

"What are you going to do?"

"I…" the handsome boy sat with his head bent down, staring as his own fidgeting hands, "…I don't know."

The couple shared a look. After staring into each others' eyes and exchanged an agreement, they sighed.

"Well Oikawa, there can only be three outcomes to this." as Matsukawa started to speak, the captain lifted his head and listened to his friend. "You confess, things turn out well. You confess, things turn out bad. You don't confess, you regret it." as he spoke, Matsukawa added fingers to his count, now three.

"If you don't confess, you'll regret it. We all know it. Now the question is whether you think you can deal with that _burden_."

"It all depends on how much you like Iwaizumi." added Hanamaki.

"How much…" repeated Oikawa, "I don't know…? How much is _enough_? How was it for you two?"

"Oikawa." Hanamaki leaned in closer, his face just inches away from Oikawa's. "You like Iwaizumi enough to throw away everything else? Are you ready to face the outcome of your confession, even if it turns out bad? Do you want to be his[ lover](https://www.fanfiction.net/docs/edit.php?docid=49041273#85790469) even if the price you might have to pay is your friendship? If you do Oikawa, then go for it, we'll support you. But if you don't… then give up now, for the sake of _both_ of you."

As Oikawa silently sat there, he recalled the moments he shared with Iwaizumi. Happy, sad, silly moments that builded up and made them who they were now. Before his eyes, flashed Iwaizumi's smiling, serious and above all, his angry face.

Oikawa shuddered at the idea of _losing_ all that, «I can't think of a life without Iwa-chan… I don't want to lose everything just because I'm horny.»

When Oikawa finally lifted his face, waiting for him were his two friends' worried and nervous faces.

"I'm not going to confess."

As the words left his mouth, the other two sighed, relaxing their shoulders.

"You sure? You're not going to regret it?" asked for confirmation one last time Hanamaki.

"Of course I will. But…" Oikawa smiled bitterly at his friends as he spoke, "I know I'll definitely regret it more if I actually confess."

* * *

"Iwa-chan I like you."

« _I'm not going to confess_. I said that, right? So, just how did this happen!?»

When earlier Iwaizumi asked if he could come over, Oikawa's self-consciousness and guilty made him accept, since he wanted to put an end definitely his one-sided love.

They were in his room, Iwaizumi watching TV as Oikawa read a magazine.

Nothing in particular happened, nothing special that could trigger something within him.

But, maybe because he felt so happy and comfortable with their current situation, where they were being just like _normal_ , Oikawa lowered his guard and those words escaped his mouth.

He recently thought of his feeling as a vase, filled with water. His feelings grew and grew, until they almost reached the limit. But before they could grow more, he decided to put a lid on it. So that it didn't grow more, and he didn't have to see it ever again.

But now, the water, his feelings unexpectedly _overflow_.

"Gross."

Iwaizumi's words hurt him _sharply_. He felt his heart clench at that one single word.

Without even turning back to face the other, the ace continued to speak, "I already know it, idiot. What's with you? So gross."

Oikawa quickly lifted his head. Iwaizumi's tone of voice didn't change, what he just said was only his usual reply to when Oikawa jokingly told him that he liked him.

«Just like the boy crying wolf, right?» smiled Oikawa to himself.

He didn't plan to confess, but now that the cat was out of the bag, there was no turning back.

«It doesn't matter if he turns me down…I want him to take me seriously."

He closed the magazine that laid on his lap and reached for the remote and pushed the button to switch off the television.

Unsurprisingly, Iwaizumi's protests quickly arose. "Hey, Shittykawa! What the hell?!"

"Iwa-chan, I like you." He stared into those familiar sharp green eyes.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened upon hearing those words. But then, he quickly averted his gaze...

"Hahaha, what are you talking about, Oikawa?" his laugh was dry and his expression troubled as he kept on looking elsewhere.

Oikawa placed his hand on top of Iwaizumi's. He could feel the other twitch at his touch.

But Iwaizumi didn't pull away, instead he turned to face this childhood-friend.

As they stared at each other, the captain felt that his feelings were overflowing, pouring all out.

"I'm serious."

Iwaizumi inhaled, almost hissed sharply at those words.

"Sorry, I gotta go." and after slipping his hand out under Oikawa's one, he got up and turned to leave.

"Wait Iwa-chan!" his voice came out horse, making him sound even more _desperate_ than he already was.

Iwaizumi halted, then sighed as he turned around.

"Listen Oikawa…" his voice was not angry or rejecting, it was the usual Iwa-chan that Oikawa knew.

"What you feel is not love. Sure, I bet you like me, but right now you're just confused."

"What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa, who was still on the floor, looked up to his spiker as he understood less and less with each word the other spoke.

"Argh!" Iwaizumi groaned as he scratched the back of his head, "Oikawa, you don't love me. You're just curious because you saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki, right?"

Oikawa's eyes widened in panic. "No! No, it's not like that, Iwa-chan! I-"

"It is, Oikawa. Yours isn't love. It's just curiosity." as Iwaizumi said so, me half-smiled in understanding.

Oikawa quickly got up to his feet and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm. "No, Iwa-chan! I love you, I do! Sure, I lust after you, but isn't it normal when you love someone?"

"…Oikawa…"

"Iwa-chan, I do properly love you. _Believe_ me, I-"

" _Oikawa_!"

Iwaizumi's loud voice immediately halted his companion. As if he was a child being scolded, he immediately stopped and lowered his head in obedience.

"Iwa…" as he slowly lifted his head to look at the other, Oikawa shivered at the expression Iwaizumi wore "…chan…"

Everything that he poured out seemed to have vanished, leaving only a dry, empty _vase_.

His hand slowly opened up around Iwaizumi's arm, his fingers leaving a reddish mark behind.

As soon as he let go, Iwaizumi took off. He turned around one last time, and with a pained expression, the ace looked at the silent figure of his childhood friend, who stood there silently, before disappearing behind the door.

Even after Iwaizumi left, Oikawa silently stood there, with his head lowered.

The vase that until now contained his feelings _broke_ into many little pieces the moment the door slammed close.

Earlier he thought that even if his feelings poured all out, even if it all dried up, all he needed was to fill it again and more forward, but now…

«I…»

Oikawa fell to his knees as he covered his face.

His heart felt heavy but his mind was oddly clear.

He felt empty, as if a black-hole had just created within him. And he knew he could do nothing about it. The only one who could fill that emptiness was the one and only, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"I'll never… love someone more than this…"

* * *

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laid on the bed, with the latter on top of the other.

The black-haired boy nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, which made him giggle in return.

"Stop that, it's ticklish~"

Both jokingly caressed and nuzzled each other, laughing and chuckling.

When their eyes met, they stared into one another's pupils. Then, slowly, they closed the distance between them, kissing softly and sweetly.

Then, Matsukawa cupped Hanamaki's face, leaned in closer and put their foreheads together.

"Wanna do _it_?" asked Hanamaki, while they stayed like that, with their eyes still closed.

"Yeah." was the simple and honest reply, as he kissed the other's tip of the nose.

Taking advance of the fact that today the Hanamaki's household was out, the two lovebirds wanted to spend some quality time together.

The black-haired boy got up and started to undress, same did his lover, who was taking his t-shirt off.

As soon as his head got out of the fabric, Hanamaki saw that Matsukawa got his hands on his pants, ready to undress him. And with one swift yank, he pulled them all the way down, leaving Hanamaki only with his boxers.

"Man, you're a fast one!" he couldn't help but laugh at his lover's eagerness.

Matsukawa half-pouted as he bit the his boyfriend's lower-lip.

As they laid there, kissing, all ready for the action, a ring-tone went off.

Both froze up at the sound, but decided to ignore it. But when it didn't stop, the two of them got annoyed, and Hanamaki pushed Matsukawa away and sat up, reaching for his phone.

He read the ID caller out aloud, "It's Oikawa."

"Tsk. That idiot'd better have a _good_ reason for interrupting. If not I'll serve right into his head the next time." muttered Matsukawa as Hanamaki was picking up the call.

"Yeah?"

[Makki, let me in.]

"Wha- You're here? Wh-" but before the boy could finish, Oikawa hung up.

Hanamaki grabbed his t-shirt and pants and quickly put them on.

"What's wrong?" asked Matsukawa, confused.

"Dunno." replied the pinkish-haired boy as he flew out of the door.

Hanamaki run and flung the main-door open. "Oikawa!"

"Ya-hoo Makki." although it was his usual greeting, Oikawa's face was dark and his voice flat, nothing like his usual cheerful and silly self.

"Oi…kawa?"

"Let me in, will you? It's cold outside."

"Yeah, sure." Hanamaki stepped aside to let his friend in, «What do you mean _cold_ , Oikawa? Outside it's warm, almost hot to say it all.»

When they went into Hanamaki's bedroom, waiting for them was Matsukawa, who was considerate enough to put his t-shirt back on.

As soon as Oikawa got in, he looked around the room and then commented bitterly "Were you about to get it on? Sorry about that."

The couple was shocked, wondering just _how_ did their friend figure it out, since nothing was out of place.

Before the couple could ask anything, Oikawa spoke up first.

"I confessed."

...

As soon as those words left his lips, the room froze.

"What!?" shouted the couple in unison.

"You confessed? To Iwaizumi?"  
"Didn't you decide to not confess!?"

Shouted the couple now in pure raw panic.

"Yeah, I didn't plan to confess. It just…came out."

Both stared at their captain, his mood rather than dark, pitch _black_.

"W-Well, sit down first." proposed Hanamaki.

When they were all seated, with Matsukawa on the bed and the other two on the floor, Oikawa started to tell what happened.

"Today at school Iwa-chan said that he wanted to come over. Truthfully I kind of didn't feel ready for it, but I also wanted to put a clear end to these feelings of mine."

As their captain spoke, the couple listened quietly, nodding here and there to show that they were properly paying attention.

"We were hanging out in my room. And just when I thought ' _Ahh, I want this to continue forever.'_ The words I didn't want to say the most, came out on their own."

Oikawa browns were furrowed and his eyes red. The handsome face he was so proud of was nowhere to be seen.

"So…" interrupted Hanamaki, "Iwaizumi turned you down?"

At that question Oikawa shook the head. "He said that mine wasn't love. That I was just confused because I saw you two and got curious."

"You didn't try to explain to him?" pushed further in Matsukawa.

"I did. But when I saw _that_ face, I just couldn't bring myself to stop him."

After a long pause, Oikawa inhaled deeply and went on. "I was prepared to every possible outcome, you know? I thought I was ready for whatever, but I was wrong."

The couple wondered just what was Iwaizumi's reaction for destroying Oikawa to this degree.

"Iwa-cha…he wasn't angry of disgusted. He was… _scared_. Those shiny eyes of his were wavering with fear. After seeing that…I just _couldn't_ anymore."

With each word he spoke, Oikawa's shoulders bent down more and more.

From that face that he hid behind the bangs, fell teardrops.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared speechlessly at that silhouette that usually stood tall and proud.

Never before had they seen their captain look so weak and miserable…so _broken_.

* * *

Iwaizumi stood in front of the Oikawa residence, pondering whether to push the intercom button.

As usual, he went to fetch his friend. If it was like always, they would walk to school together, chatting about this and that, being their usual silly selves. But today, Iwaizumi couldn't bring himself to believe he could behave like normal. What happened yesterday _weighted_ down on his consciousness.

He walked back and forward, as he continued to ruffle his own hair in frustration.

When he looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't leave in minutes, he'd be late. He took a beep breath and made up his mind.

His hand slowly reached out, «Yeah, let's just pretend that it never happened. Forget about yesterday Hajime, Oikawa wants that too.»

When his finger finally pushed the button, he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

[Yes?]

He recognized that voice immediately. That soft and clear voice… it was Oikawa's mother.

"Good morning, it's Iwaizumi."

[Hajime-kun? You came to pick up Tooru? But he went out earlier, I thought he let you know.]

Iwaizumi froze up upon hearing the news. Oikawa only took off on his own either when he wanted to practice on his own or when he didn't want to see Iwaizumi. And since they didn't have practice today because the gym was booked by another club, it could only be the latter.

«That idiot…»

"I see, he probably forgot to let me know. Thank you, madam. Goodbye."

[Bye Hajime-kun. Drop by again.]

«He's _avoiding_ me…»

* * *

A week passed since the _accident_ , and as things were now, Oikawa and Iwaizumi barely spoke.

Or rather, the two of them spoke like they were supposed to. During practice, they interacted almost as they alway did. But with the huge difference that they never stayed together more than the strict necessary.

It's not right to say that they avoided each other, it's more like it's Oikawa who distanced himself and Iwaizumi let him.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa could do nothing but silently watch as their friends grew colder and colder to one another.

Oikawa was his usual silly and pretty-boy self. He smiled, laughed and joked like he always did, even when he talked to Iwaizumi.

And even the taller duo could tell that he was _forcing_ himself. Iwaizumi didn't like it either, and decided that if his presence made the other force himself to that extent, then he'd rather not be around him.

"Well…if you don't plan to return his feelings, then it's all for the best." said Hanamaki as he chewed on his bread.

The three of them were having their lunch. And just like the past few days, one member of the quartet was missing.

"Yeah…well, sorry for putting you on a bad situation too." Iwaizumi was looking at his half-eaten bento, feeling no appetite at all.

"Idiot, I didn't mean it like that." complained Hanamaki as he got up. "I'm going to buy a drink. Want anything?"

"The usual." replied Matsukawa, with his mouth full.

"Green tea." said Iwaizumi as he handed over a few coins.

When Hanamaki left, the tallest boy turned around to face the other, who was forcibly trying to gulp down his lunch.

"You coward."

Matsukawa's voice pierced like _ice_ in Iwaizumi's ears. His tone cold and his expression still.

Iwaizumi lifted his head in confusion and annoyance, "What do you-"

"You _know_ he likes you." interrupted Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi gulped down hard, "Yeah, but it's only because he's curious."

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'? Instead of ruining everything, a bit of time will make him realize that-"

 _"Iwaizumi!"_ Matsukawa's usual low and flat voice was uncharacteristically loud.

"You like Oikawa, don't you?"

…

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. He didn't know what made Matsukawa think that, but he immediately thought that he needed to deny it, to clarify, to explain.

But when he looked at those knowing eyes, he couldn't bring himself to make excuses.

"…How did you know?"

Matsukawa half-smiled at his friend, "It's because you have the same _eyes_ I did."

When he was told so, Iwaizumi could do nothing but stay obediently silent.

"Listen, you can do whatever you want. Whichever your choice is, I think I'll understand it. But you know…don't make so little of Oikawa's efforts. It takes a lot to confess to someone."

"Now, ace." said Matsukawa as he ruffled the head of his friend, "You know what to do, right?"

When Matsukawa let go, Iwaizumi held his messy spiky hair.

He was looking down, his eyes hidden.

But Matsukawa could clearly see a small smile adoring those thin lips.

"Yeah, I _know_."

* * *

Oikawa laid on the floor as he absentmindedly stared at the ceiling.

He laid there with arms and lags spread wide open, in self-hatred and pure depression.

He felt somehow nostalgic about this. In the past, every time after a lost match, he would do the same.

Thee sensation he felt was somehow similar but at the same time, it was a bit different.

His chest hurt the same, but the pain was different. Usually he felt as if his heart was about to explode at any moment, but now it was as if it was being mercilessly crushed.

He was glad that today his family was out. He wanted some time to himself, especially today when he happened to run into Iwaizumi more often than usual. And every time they interacted and they treated each other so coldly, Oikawa felt as if a poisonous needle was being _pierced_ tough his chest.

Lost in his thoughts, Oikawa at first didn't realize that the doorbell was ringing.

When he finally snapped out of it, he simply decided to ignore it, not exactly of the mood to interact with someone….anyone.

But when he noise didn't die down, Oikawa clicked his tongue as he got up, "Damn it, so persistent. Just who is it this late?!"

"Yes yes, coming!" shouted the boy as he got to the entrance.

"Who is it?" he asked a but irritated as he unlocked the door and was about to open it since outside was dark enough for him to see nothing through the door-viewer.

"…Oikawa."

As soon as he heard that word, _that_ voice, Oikawa instinctively closed the door.

And from the other side of the door, an annoyed voice arose. "Hey! The fuck!?"

The captain leaned his back against the door.

"Go home! I don't want to see you right now!'

"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi's voice was quieter that earlier but more serious. "You open the door or I'll break it down."

Both knew that no matter how strong the ace was he couldn't actually be able to break such a big door, however Oikawa still remembered that time back in middle school when after saying so, his childhood friend started to kick and punch the door as he shouted, causing an awfully big commotion.

That accident resulted in an utter disaster. Not only did they bother the whole neighborhood, but Iwaizumi also got hurt.

Right when Iwaizumi was ready to kick at full force, the door slowly opened.

The ace looked at the half-opened door and pushed it a little more and got in.

After he closed the door after entering, he saw Oikawa walking away.

The two silently walked one behind the other, until they finally reached the boy's bedroom.

Oikawa sat down as he sighed, almost as if he was bored and annoyed "So? What do you want?"

Iwaizumi crunched his fist at such a cold and distant tone, "I'm here to _talk_."

"Couldn't it have waited tomorrow? You know right now-"

"No. Right _now_."

Oikawa was taken a little aback from being cut off like that, it was somehow refreshing and nostalgic yet painful.

"…Make it short then." was all Oikawa could manage to reply as he couldn't bring himself to look Iwaizumi in the eyes.

"It was wrong of me to react the way I did…

«…No…»

"Sorry."

«No no no! That's not what I want to hear!»

Oikawa bitterly bit down his lips, "Why… are you apologizing?"

"Haaa…" Iwaizumi furiously ruffled his own hair as he sighed loudly. "Listen Oikawa. I want to make it clear because I don't want things to stay awkward between us. As things are now we're also making the idiot-couple worry."

Oikawa finally bit hard enough to draw blood, those precious lips he always made sure to take care of, now were roughly ripped. He could feel under his teeth, the flesh that _broke_ apart.

He quickly licked the wound and immediately he could feel an explosion of steel in his mouth.

"Iwa-chan…"

Oikawa couldn't notice it since he kept his head down, but upon being called by that nickname, Iwaizumi flicked.

"I know what you mean, but please wait some more. Give me a bit more time. It _hurts_ more than you think, you know? And it's harder that I thought, so please be just a bit more patient. A bit more and we'll be back to how we were, alright? Just give me the time to recover. I also don't want us to be apart, but right now I can't. Give me time and I'll properly fall for someone else and forget about you. So please Iwa-chan, _wait_ some more."

As Iwaizumi listened to those words, he felt as if each word was like a blade piercing though his chest.

He knew that _that_ would be the best outcome, he knew. Yet…

"Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi felt heat spreading within him as he was being called with that warm voice. "I'll move forward so...please turn me down properly?"

«Yeah… turn him down properly. Anything is fine, just tell him a random reason so that everything will settle. _Anything_ …»

"Iwa-chan?" called out Oikawa as he finally decided to lift his face.

His eyes widened when he saw the expression Iwaizumi was wearing. Those furrowed brows and pecked up lip signaled he was thinking hard.

"Iwa-chan, come on don't make that face." said Oikawa as his muscles moved on their own, forming a wry and nervous smile.

"If you make that face you'll rise my _hope_ , you know?"

As he said so, Oikawa slowly stretched out his hand and reached for Iwaizumi's. When their skin first touched, Oikawa pulled back for half a second, as if the contact sent a thunderbolt to his arm.

«It's been so long since I touched Iwa-chan…»

Then Iwaizumi stepped a few steps forward, shortening the distance between him and Oikawa.

With their hands still intertwined, Oikawa softly kissed Iwaizumi's hand. The precious hand of the team's ace that brought them victory so many times. As the wound on his lip hand't completely healed, Oikawa left a small reddish mark on the back of that _precious_ hand.

"Iwa-chan… please give me a chance?"

As he proposed, requested and almost begged, Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi's eyes. He tried to look as serious as possible, because he knew very well that despite whatever he said, Iwaizumi was quite weak against that handsome face of his.

«I know I'm forcing this on him… But you'll let me win this time too, right Iwa-chan? Because you always put me before yourself. So this one last time, let me be selfish and _forgive_ me.»

"So Iwa-chan," from where he was sitting, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi form below. "your reply?"

After a few moments of heavy silence and internal conflict, the ace finally opened his mouth.

"Yeah, let's try this out. You and me."

From those thin and dry lips came out the _sweetest_ words ever. Or so thought Oikawa.

When he heard those words, he felt like crying. But for the sake of being cool, he held his tears in and instead wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's sides and hugged him tightly.

«Just you wait Iwa-chan! Even if now you only went along with me, I'll make you fall for me!»

As he let Oikawa bury his head on his stomach, Iwaizumi sighed as he wondered just why things never went he way he wanted them to.

But in the end he gave up, knowing all too well that he was to blame for this outcome.

«Oikawa…» he started to stroke Oikawa's fine and soft hair, «I know that someday you'll get tired of this and properly fall for someone else…but until then allow me to be your special one. Just a bit is fine, so… let me have some of that _precious_ time.»

* * *

**Omake**

Oikawa painfully squeezed his eyes as he felt a sudden light hit him.

"Oikawa. Come on, get up."

He hugged himself tightly as he groaned in protest.

"If you don't hurry, I'll leave you behind."

Oikawa was still in the process of waking up so he couldn't yet tell apart left form right, but one thing he knew. The annoying yet lovely voice that was calling out to him, belonged to his beloved Iwa-chan.

"Hey, are you listening to me, you punk?"

When Oikawa slowly blinked his eyes open, he confirmed that the horse voice matched the grumpy face of Iwaizumi Hajime.

«This dream again…?»

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa half-sat up, grabbed Iwaizumi's arm and leaned in closer.

He shortened the distance between their faces and brought their lips together, in a quick, soft and caste kiss.

"Are you going to service me again?"

After saying so he bit Iwaizumi's lower lip and pulled, lightly bit at that thin lip. After Iwaizumi let his mouth hang open because of the surprise, Oikawa quickly stuck his tongue inside and licked the other's lower gums.

Then Oikawa grabbed petrified Iwaizumi's hand and placed it over his hardened erection.

He could feel the other's hand twitch at the touch, and couldn't help but smile at the pure and cute reaction.

«So I guess today is shy Iwa-chan? Not bad at all...»

His small smile widened into a sly _smirk_.

He pressed Iwaizumi's hand even harder against his crotch as he whispered into the other's ear.

"Let me see you swallow it _all_ today, Iwa-chan…"

Iwaizumi's ear immediately turned red as his whole face and neck exploded into a red blush.

He quickly withdrew his hand and backed off. And after he head-butted Oikawa with all his might, he quickly got up.

"I-idot! The hell are you saying? Quit spouting nonsense and get up!"

After shouting out, he flew out of the room, slamming the door close.

"O-ouch!"

Oikawa was laying in his bed still recovering from the deadly hit.

When he got up to a sitting position, his nose instantly began to bleed.

Big crimson rivers run down his mouth and chin and fell down to his clothes.

When Oikawa finally recovered form the dizziness, he _realized_ something…

His forehead _hurt_ …very much so. And this pain was proof that he was fully awake and that…what just happened was not a dream.

As soon as he realized what happened, or rather, what he had _done_ … Oikawa immediately got up and flung the door open before running out.

"Iwa-chaaaan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
> There will be a MatsuHana prequel, so please do look forward to it!  
> Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
